To increase signal and power integrity and reduce power consumption, data bus inversion (DBI) encoding may be employed. DBI encoding may be particularly useful for transferring large amounts of data quickly. For example, DBI encoding may be employed to facilitate high-speed data transfers between a central processing unit (CPU) and a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device in a package-on-package (POP), a multi-chip package (MCP) or a variety of other memory interface configurations. DBI encoding may be particularly useful in mobile memory applications, such as Low Power Double Data Rate 4 (LPDDR4).
However, additional benefits may be realized by switching between different DBI encoding algorithms, based on the circumstances of the data. The different DBI encoding algorithms may provide a power reduction when used properly and a power penalty when used improperly. Benefits may be realized by selecting the DBI encoding algorithm based on signaling speed.